


Change Your Mind [Fanmix]

by ItsADrizzit



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix centered around a somewhat tumultuous developing relationship between two characters. Songs begin with characters first meeting and end on a happy note as one (or both) looks back on their lives together and how things turned out in the end. I wrote this with either Anders and Nathaniel Howe in mind or possibly Anders and Hawke, but I think it could be open to your interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Your Mind [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang 2013.
> 
> This fanmix is accompanied by [Inbetween](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/DARBB_2013/works/906525) by [SilentStephi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silentstephi/pseuds/silentstephi)

 

 

Fanmix centered around a somewhat tumultuous developing relationship between two characters. Songs begin with characters first meeting and end on a happy note as one (or both) looks back on their lives together and how things turned out in the end. I wrote this with either Anders and Nathaniel Howe in mind or possibly Anders and Hawke, but I think it could be open to your interpretation.

 

Download: [Dropbox (zip) 15 tracks](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/11942930/Fanmixes/Change%20Your%20Mind.zip)

Streaming: [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/itsadrizzit/change-your-mind#smart_id=dj:6304697)


End file.
